Life as Newlyweds: Slumber state
by Mikachan105
Summary: Series of events after Challenge Proposal. They were newlyweds. Kei Takshima-weary from all the business trips- was finally home! Only to discover chaos all over his house & his wife still & cold


Behold the new series I shall create..if I'm in a mood...hey I need variety in my life too. Oneshots r quite cool too~

This story is determined to make you laugh, cry and laugh somemore.

Enjoy~

P.S I disclaim...sadly I don't own S.A

* * *

**Life as Newlyweds: Slumber State**

(Kei's Story)

**What is the most annoying thing that a person can experience in life.**

Your boss hollering out you?

Noisy background?

Endless homework?

Crappy machineries?

Money?

Love?

Well...to Kei Takishima

Not being able to enjoy the life as newlyweds is excruciatingly annoying.

It was 6 in the morning when he finally saw small specks of light outside the plane's window pane.

Still,

He wasn't satisfied.

He had rented a Lear Jet just to fly home. To fly to his beloved. To fly to his Hikari.

But nooooooo....Lear jet or coach flight, this still wasn't fast enough.

The deep hollow loneliness always crept into him when he wondered how his lovely wife(he liked the sound of that..._his wife_) would feel without his embrace or his chaste pecks.

Desolate?

Lonely?

Sad?

Or was it just him.

His pager vibrated, again. Kei took it into hand...and flung the pager across the lounge.

His father a nitwit that should have sense enough to leave newlyweds alone had unceremoniously dragged him from his home(kidnapped more likely) to help him with his meetings, luncheons and presentations.

However, that spineless con artist had not informed him that his luncheons, meetings and presentations are held in different countries.

First, China, Bei jing

Then, Rome.

Later, America, Washington D.C

You could imagine how Kei felt. Him being tricked and all from his reprieve of work..work and more work. He didn't argue. He didn't beat his father up-but he was tempted to, nor did he threaten his father...or did he.

Kei Takishima worked at inhuman speed, flying continent to continent and dowsing a clear sense of power-and fear- to his father's workers, competitors and any other living creature alive to cross Kei Takishima.

Kei Takishima –in a rush to meet his lovely wife- is not and never to be messed with.

He glowered at the stewardess calmly walking up to him; all too cheery and smiling which dissatisfied him even more.

"Is there anything else I can get you, sir?" her long eye lashes batting ridiculously. Kei has never understood the art of batting eyelashes...or the art of seduction.

_His _Hikari didn't have to do that to look incredibly beautiful and sexy.

The air stewardess inched closed, her bust swelling to his sides. Annoying him.

Kei was not in the mood to tame or to reprimand sex-crazed females. He decided an indirect approach would be the best.

Kei held up his hand, flashing his platinum wedding band, smiling his most political-smile. 'Kate' got the message but she didn't back off.

"Are you _sure, _sir?" her lips curved in a sensual smile, her hips moving outrageously close to his thighs.

Kei's restraint snapped and he coaxed her to come neared with his hand. As he spoke ever so lightly into her ear, she giggled at his compliment.

"Kate, you're extremely beautiful," he paused to breathe oh-so-sensually in her earlobe that sent shivers down her spine. "And, you're FIRED!"

Kate jumped off his lap, dumbstruck. Kei's arrogant smirk dominated his face and he stared into those frightened aquamarines she had. Truthfully, he preferred onyx and clear, innocent eyes.

"I hope we've a understanding, Katherine." His words slurred lightly and mixed with a immense dark warning that sent Kate muttering a muffled apology and running away, clumsily. High heels, Kei decided were impractical. Luckily, his Hikari's amazing agility and balance solved her problem.

'Heels did make Hikari look extremely delicious,' Kei mused with the image of his wife.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we'll be landing at Tokyo International airport in a little while. Please fasten your seatbelts. Thank you." The pilot's voice boomed through the speakers.

Kei clicked his seatbelts and gazed into the dawn approaching his life..his newlife with Hikari.

A soft smile tugged his lips upwards and he imagined Hikari's glowing face during their wedding.

A sudden thought came across him and hip lips travelled higher, curving slightly into a malicious grin. If Sui had done as he had ordered a few hours ago, Hikari is going to have the night of her life.

Well, she'll enjoy it if he does.

A quiet snicker rang through the planes cockpit.

* * *

"Master Kei, this way please." Yamamura-Kei's reliable chauffeur- directed, doors open into the posh interiors of a Mercedez Benz. Kei slide in without effort and waited for his chauffeur to close the doors behind him while contemplating Hikari's reaction to his sudden reappearance.

He had promised her he would be home latest by tomorrow until his father clingy attempts to drag him to another luncheon in Africa drove his patience to pieces. Kei had deserted his father "in his neediest moments" –as what Kei's father had described the situation as- and rented a Lear jet to fly straight home.

She would be surprise, he knew. Her innocent onyx eyes would widen and the same soft smile that always greeted him would plaster itself on her inviting, full lips.

Or

She would just jumped straight into his arms and kiss him with all her longing and passion that she held.

Kei had preferred option two. He'd rather start on the night of her life as soon as possible.

"Yamamura, is Sui at the mansion?" Kei wanted everything to be perfect. Details.

"Yes, sir." Yamamura replied, deeply in thought. Yamamura was worried. Commotions have been running amuck in the Takishima residence since Master Sui's arrival but he had known better and kept it to himself. But loyalty always came first.

"Master Takshima?" the loyal servant finally spoke up. His eyes on the reflecting mirror, he gazed at his employers handsome, clean features. Master Kei was tense and excited, Yamamura concluded, dissecting his employer's expression.

"Yes, Yamamura?"

"Master Kei…uhm…good luck," was all he could manage from part of his speech.

Surprise then pleasure crossed his employer's features and he hastily try amend his speech when Kei turned away to the window, staring fixatedly at the mansion. The Takshima Mansion that held its majestic form of dark grey stone walls and palatial design. Arrays of flowers bloomed nearby the man-made creek that created the whole vision of a Eden. That made his employer smile and Yamamura thought better as he drove pass the gates and into the crowd.

* * *

The front of Takshima Mansion was held proud with white columns, reinacting the Roman design for Pantheon. However, swarms of ambulance and emergency cares flooded his empire.

"What is happening? Yamamura?!" Kei bellowed, unnerved by the spectacle. _Has something happened to Hikari?!_

The chauffeur kept his silence and fell into his duties, opening the door for his employer where his employer bounded up the front porch without a single word.

Kei was past the point of unnerved. He was frantic with worry. Something bad must have happened to his lovely wife.

Sui frantic face, resembling Kei rushed into the room. He fell into his brother's embrace, sobbing quietly, "Gomenasai, oni-sama. I ju-just came into h-he-her room and sh-she…" Sui mumbles cut short when his brother broke the embrace, running to his beloved in inhuman speed.

* * *

The room held an eerie silence when Kei walked silently into her bedchambers. The draperies were pulled shut, cutting all light sources. But Kei could still see her in the dim light, his Hikari, his Light.

Her tanned face was deathly pale as he came up nearer to her four poster bed.

'She wasn't breathing?!' Kei screamed inwardly as he felt for her pulse. It was there; faint and slow. Her breathing shallow.

Kei's heart ached at the sight of his beloved. What had happened to her when he left?

Had loneliness robbed her of her life?

Had his departure let her lose her spark?

Kei fell onto his knees, hugging her, hoping his embrace would let life seep back into her.

But none.

He kissed her eyelids, her cheeks and her nose. And, finally her soft lips. He kissed her slow and demanding, hoping to God for any response-anything to wake her up from her slumber.

She remained still untouched.

Sui had informed him that he got help from all over the globe but each has diagnosed her with coma, coma…and more comas. Those Imbeciles!

His beloved life is at stake here and the only thing they could do was diagnose and conclude. No medication, no life emergencies, no nothing. He would fire them all, revoke their licenses…logic and sanity has lost its power over Kei Takishima.

He didn't need them anymore…he needed his light…his Hikari.

"Honey, I'm home," he whispered into her ear.

He stood up tall, his tall frame over her. "Sweetheart, LOOK! I'm HOME!" he gestured to himself. "I've come home. I've come home _to you_…"his voice broke.

Tears.

Tears of sorrow started to wet the rim of his eyes.

His one true desire to live

His hope and future

His LOVE

Gone……………………

Indescribable pain punched through his heart and he fell to the floor; at the foot of the bed. Weeping.

His mournful sorrow eventually swept away as a deafening sound echoed through the room.

His eyes lifted, he gazed into two onyx pools boring into his brown eyes, his heart, and his soul.

"Kei?" her expression bewildered. Her soft fingers touched his eyes, "Why've been you crying?"

It seemed like an eternity before he pulled her into a tight embrace. Moulding their body together as he kissed her till their breaths mingle as he apologised again and again. "I'm sorry. I'll never leave you again. I'm sorry,"

HIkari stared at the surroundings around her. "Kei, why is it so dark here?"

He pressed a chaste peck on her forehead before answering, "No, it's very bright here. Because my Hikari is here,"

Her lips tugged into a soft smile and Kei's lips captured hers once again, moving slowly..deeply as the deafening sound grew louder.

Hikari broke their kiss and landed to the bedside drawer, pulling out an alarm clock, beeping uncontrollably.

She ran across the room, pulling the blinds. Sunshine poured into the room and Kei held his breath, gazing at the beautiful brunette goddess. Hikari stared at the alarm clock for a long moment and punched her arm upwards-a gesture of victory.

"I'VE DONE IT!!!" Her face vibrant and triumphant. And, she whirled to the coffee able, where piles of magazines lay, announcing giddily with happiness, "I've defeated you, Geraldine Mash!"

Kei stared at his wife, then to the coffee able. Confused.

He walked over to the pile of magazine when something caught his eye.

"Miss Geraldine Mash beat World Record by sleeping for more than 48 hours without waking up. Miss Geraldine Mash's victory is acclaimed to be unbeatable," Kei read aloud as Hikari skipped to her side.

"Yup, yup! I've beat her by clearly 49 hours~" her voice filled with pride.

Kei remained a statue to his place while Hikari mumble about her ways to triumph. "I had to lower down my pulse to remain in slumber state. I also placed myself under hypnosis to do that. It's like being a ghost out of your body! You see other things, "

"So, Kei? What do you think…I won?" Hikari's gaze steady at her husband pale face that was growing darker at every second.

Kei's demonic aura clouded his features but his plastic smile was always in place. Hikari knew better and tried to make a break for it. He was undoubtly faster, scooping her up in a fluid motion. Hikari screamed, struggling valiantly but he never showed any sign of discomfort. His hand came down hardly on her bottom. She yelped, "What was that for?"

"_That_ was for participating in that fruitless challenge,"

Another wack and she flinched, "_That _was for all the doctors, servants and Sui out there worrying about _you_,"

Hikari's muscles drew taut, ready for another strike but nothing came. Instead she was dumped on the bed, her husband on top of her.

"And, _this_ is for scaring the hell out me!"

His lips descended to capture hers.

* * *

He didn't how many hours had past.

He felt warm, happy and sated.

His wife snuggled closer into his bare chest and he swept a lock of her hair away from her forehead.

Hikari…he should've known she would do something like this out of boredom.

It infuriated him, though it amused him, a lot. This challenge that his wife had unknowingly accepted and drove the whole household into lunacy.

This delectable wife…

This beautiful wife…

This amazing wife that belonged to him and no one else…

No matter how dense she could get, she would always remain his light.

And, the immense feeling of her onyx eyes levelled on his. He never felt so happy when she finally opened her eyes.

* * *

Jaz, This is for you. Your early birthday present!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Readers plz note this is an ingeniuos plan of my best bud, Jazzie Chuah.

This actually adapted from my Exam questions of our English Exams.

Q4: Write a stroy with an ending of "I was so happy when she finally open her eyes."

Suggestion of Jazz write a crack fic of HikariX Kei....T.T but this was months ago....so sorry for the long time it took. Suddenly got mmod to write. have written 2 fics in one GO~

WEEEEEE~

Extremely hyper and happy. But I shall retire now...am extremely tired...z-z-z-z-zzzzzzzz

Too much brain cells used for fics. G'nite my tomodachis!!!!!

Reviews expexted plz


End file.
